Shitsumeishi
by dread forever
Summary: No one ever knew how he felt. They never knew what they were doing to him. He ran away; and now, they have to pay the consequences.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**::  No, I do not own Yuugiou.  
  


+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

   
Shitsumeishi

**Chapter One**:: Prologue  
  
  
Yuugi ran down the streets of Domino, not caring about the odd looks he received from strangers. He just ran. Ran away from _them. How could he be so foolish to think he could ever have friends? They just used him for Yami no Yuugi.... for his other.   
  
He cut through the park, and ended up on another side of Domino. The busier side. Where all major buildings were, where teenagers roamed. Yuugi took a moment to catch his breath, before taking off again. He bumped into some strangers, and even got yelled at. It didn't matter. Not to him anyways.  
  
He ran past the well-known arcade, where he used to hang out with his friends. Wait.. they weren't his friends. They were never his friends. Never his... He glanced into the translucent black-tainted windows, and skidded to a stop, when he made out four particular figures. It was them. Yami no Yuugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu. They were there. Laughing. They didn't notice anything, or anyone, was missing. Nothing was missing.  
  
Isn't that logical though? If Yuugi was nothing, and nothing was missing, it would make Yuugi, who was nothing, missing. Perfect! A perfect way to describe himself. _Nothing_..  
  
Crystalline tears formed in the corners of his amethyst orbs. They weren't bright, energetic, or shimmering with joy anymore. They were shimmering though. With tears. On the most part, they were dull, tired, plain, distanced.. empty. Empty without his soul, or heart. _Dead_.   
  
He ran back. Wasted much energy running forward, yes, but this time, he had no choice. He couldn't run forward. Running forward would cause more pain. More pain than he could handle. His frail body wouldn't be able to cope. Weak, he is! He will never be strong.. He ran back to the Kame Game Shop. It, all of a sudden, started to rain. It battered against his like-porcelain skin. Beating on him. Because he's weak. More tears. Tears rolled down his cherubic face. Tears were.. everywhere.   
  
He ran into the shop, the chimes signalling his entrance. Nobody was home, since his grandfather was on another excursion in Egypt. Perfect. What perfect timing to carry out his spur-of-a-moment plan. Running away. True, it would be a coward's way out, but it didn't matter. Nothing matters. Actually, Nothing doesn't matter, since nothing _is_ Yuugi.  
  
He quickly wrote his note, not caring if it was incoherent, and a bit indistinctive to read... He just had to **_go_**.   
  
_Mou Hitori no Boku,  
  
You're probably wondering who I am. Who would be able to break into **your** Kame Game Shop, and write **you** this note? Who would want to anyways?   
  
Well, it's Yuugi. That's right, Yuugi. Remember the person, if still a person, you promised to protect? no? Figures. Pharaoh's, after all, are thick-minded.  
  
I highly doubt this, but remember the times it was just **us**? You and me.  We'd laugh, play games, watch movies.. throw popcorn around. We'd do everything that was fun! And, that was when you promised. **Promised** to protect me **forever**. **Promised** to be by my side for **all of eternity**?  
  
What happened, Mou Hitori no Boku? What happened to those promises? What happened to you? What happened to me? What happen to us? You broke that promise, Yami. Along with that, you broke my **heart**.  
  
If you even care, I shall be off. I'm not going to return here anymore. I highly doubt that we're even going to see each other. Maybe we will beyond the grave. Beyond the life we live in now. Maybe, just maybe, I shall come back… I may be the same, I may be unrecognizable. Only time will tell, ne?   
  
- Yuugi.  
  
__

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	2. Reappearances and Exits

**Disclaimer**:: Of course I don't! I don't own Yuugiou. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Shitsumeishi

**Chapter Two:: Reappearances and Exits**

Yami no Yuugi found himself in a pasture, filled with lush green grass. The sun was shining at it's fullest, and the sky was clear of clouds. He could see the vast, pale blue sky. There was a gentle breeze, rustling the autumn leaves, detaching them of their respected trees. The sun created shadows of trees, looming over the darkness it self. 

Breaking his daydream trance, he heard silent sobs and sniffles coming from the tree opposed of him. Above those sobs, he heard infuriated yelling. Yami no Yuugi squinted into the shadows, yet, he himself couldn't see anything detailed. Only flailing arms, gesturing someone's anger.  What was going on? As he approached, the sobs started to stop. The yelling got softer, yet, you could still hear it. The voices; they were so familiar. Unfamiliar at the same time, though. What was this place? Yami no Yuugi slipped behind the tree, where the two figures were conversing. Certain phrases stuck in his mind, and couldn't escape.

"You're right, I guess, Mou Hitori no Boku. I mean, when are you ever wrong?"  
  
Mou Hitori mo Boku…? What was going on? That voice sounded like Yuugi's, but It couldn't be. How could Yuugi be talking to him, when he wasn't even visible to him?

"… Maybe I should just dispose of myself, and not exist anymore. That is what you want, isn't it?"  
  
No…  he couldn't take this anymore. He stepped out from behind, but, there was nothing there. Wait. What was **that**? Someone was fading. It was.. Yuugi!  
  
"Just remember, **Yami**, remember that –"  
  
-+-+-+-+

Yami no Yuugi groaned was he squeezed his eyes tighter. This dream was reoccurring. Everytime, like it was a coincidence, it would always stop in the exact same place.  He never got to know what he was supposed to remember.  His eyes slowly opened, facing his dormitory room walls. His eyes fell upon a calendar hung up on it. It's been two years. Two slow years of longing for Yuugi.   
  
It surely **had** to mean something if it was reoccurring. What was it trying to tell him?  Has something happened to Yuugi? Was he all right?

Yami no Yuugi slowly got out of his bed, and got ready for his morning classes.

-+-+-+-+

"Can anybody give examples how alcohol ruins your bodily functions?"

No… he couldn't concentrate. Everything was so unclear. His own body couldn't function! His eyelids were getting heavy. The professor's voice wasn't getting though his brain… everything stopped moving, and Yami no Yuugi dropped his head, no longer awake.  
  


-+-+-+-+

The professor's tapped his teaching stick in front of Yami no Yuugi. He, being startled at the strident sound, awoke.

"Mind sharing why you were dozing off? Is this course that tiresome for you?" Laughter. Laughter from the other students. They were laughing at him…  
  
"I-iie, sensei... I--"  
  
"Three demerits for you." The professor interrupted him in mid-way sentence.  "Now, you will see me briefly after class for –"  
  
A knock on the door. There was a brief silence, and then they started to whisper. No one ever interrupted this class, ever. Even if it was an emergency, there was no knock on the door. They would wait after it was done. Something was amiss. From the look on the professor's face, you could tell he wasn't pleased one bit.  But, then it softened. Softened, as if he knew what was going on. What…? Since when did this professor's face softened? It was **always** stern. Strict. Anything **bu**t soft.

There was chatter outside the door when the professor opened the door. Who he was talking to was a mystery. It was pretty serious. It sounded that anyways. Everything was so strange. Everything was so unclear right now. Everything was just so confusing. What was happening? Who was happening? Why does this all matter? It doesn't.  And it stopped. The conversation stopped. Footsteps started walking, back into the classroom. Two sets of feet? One of the professors, the other of an unknown person. He wore a genuine smile.  Like Yuugi's. Wait a minute. Was that Yuugi? His presence was oddly familiar. It had a warm essence radiating off him. Yuugi had that as well. It was.   
  
Yami no Yuugi wanted to jump out of his seat with joy, but something inside stopped him. Something odd.  His cerise eyes flashed. Anger, was it? Why? If he were so anxious to see his aibou again, why would he be angry? It made no sense, right? Of course, nothing made sense right now. **Why would you be angry**? Where's the happiness? 

"…about yourself," was all Yami no Yuugi heard when he 'got back' to the real world. 

"I'm seventeen years old, and, believe it or not, I grew up around this district area." 

What? I'm lost. Confused. Angry.   
  
 "I am greatly honoured to have been given this rare opportunity to have come here; this luxurious school."   
  
 No.. I can't take this. I have to leave. Now.   
  
Yami no Yuugi stood up abruptly and dashed towards the classroom door, many times [almost] tripping over his feet's desire to **leave**. Yuugi cocked his head to the side and his gaze sharpened, and eyes narrowed into slits of heliotrope. 

So he is here, as well. No one even made a move to stop him. Hn.

"May I leave to empty out my bags, sensei?"

"Haven't you done that already?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Yuugi as well made his way out of the class. His pace quickened as he rounded the corner, and up the stairs. So, I'm his roommate. How lucky am I? He saw him walk disappear into his – their room.  He followed suite. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**End Notes**:: I don't know what genre this really should be. I'm not sure if it should be shounen-ai // yaoi or not. If the reviewers would like that, then, I guess I can squeeze it in. It's up to the reviewers to decide on what they want and what they don't want. I'm just here to please you.


End file.
